


좀비좀비 4

by lazy_lemon



Series: 좀비좀비 au [4]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	좀비좀비 4

이제는 외우다시피 한 연구소의 평면이 패드에 띄워졌다. 커크는 그 중 몇 개의 방을 확대시켰다. 술루가 고개를 끄덕였고 이어 체콥을 바라보았다.

“최대한 빨리 끝내려면 네가 어떻게 하는지가 중요해.”

그 정도는 안다고 말하고 싶었지만 목소리가 잘 나오지 않았다. 가볍게 어깨를 두드리는 손에 저도 모르게 시선이 갔다. 그는 장갑을 끼지 않았다. 커크 역시도. 온통 단단하게 싸맨 것은 체콥 뿐이다. 그리고 그 묵직한 보호 장비들과 달리 가장 단촐한 몸을 한 것 역시 체콥 뿐이었다. 별다른 짐 없이 소음기를 단 총이 두 정. 그리고 리시버와 조명탄 몇 개. 기억나지 않는 악몽이 눈 앞으로 다가오는 기분이다. 가느다랗게 쏟아지는 빗줄기는 더 이상 굵어지지는 않았지만 대신 희뿌연 비안개를 온 사방에 뿌려놓았다.

“사일런트 힐에라도 도착한 기분인데.”

커크가 웃으며 주변을 돌아보았다. 버려진, 정확히는 습격 당한 연구소는 마지막까지 바이러스에 대한 항체 연구를 하던 곳 중 하나로 보안 문제로 몇 번인가 접근을 실패했던 곳이기도 했다. 체콥은 자신이 기억하고 있는 코드와 백신 센터까지의 루트를 다시 한 번 곱씹었다.

“알파, 브라보. 이쪽에서 정문과 차량 엄호. 찰리는 옥상으로. 델타는 센터 앞으로. 우리만 들어간다.”  
“우리만?”  
“그래, 소위. 우리만. 시간이 별로 없거든.”

말없이, 술루가 먼저 정문의 문을 열었다.

 

*

 

“왼쪽.”

술루가 나지막이 속삭였다. 동시에 커크가 재빠르게 움직였다. 무엇인지 제대로 보지도 못했건만 작은 파열음과 함께 나무 토막이 넘어가는 것 같은 소리가 울렸다. 건물 안은 어두웠지만 전력실까지 갈 시간이 없다는 술루의 말에 커크 역시 동의했다. 

“일단 조금 더 진입 한 후에 야간 투시경 사용 여부를 결정하죠.”  
“야, 너 건전지.......”  
“부족하지는 않다니까요. 넉넉하지 않을 뿐이지. 집에 갈 분량은 남겨둬야 할 것 아닙니까.”

뺨을 긁적이고는 술루가 체콥을 돌아보았다. 괜찮아?하고 묻는 듯한 시선에 그저 고개만 끄덕였다. 

“역시 그냥 정면 돌파가 나을까. 날씨가 점점 더 나빠지는데.”  
“체콥을 데리고요?”

술루가 무심히 입을 열었다. 단지 그 뿐이었는데 힘이 빠지는 것은 어쩔 수 없다.

“바싹 붙여서 데리고 가면 되지. 여차하면 엎고 뛰어도 괜찮아.”

술루가 다시 한 번 체콥을 바라보았다. 무언가 가늠하는 듯 한 시선에 저도 모르게 한 걸음 뒤로 물러섰다.

“...저, 달리기 잘해요.”  
“그렇다잖아. 넌 걱정이 항상 너무 많아. 우리 천재 꼬마가 사격을 얼마나 잘 하나 이번에 구경할 수 있는 좋은 기회일 수도 있다고.”

커크가 웃으며 체콥을 끌어당겼다. 그리고-

“다시 왼 쪽.”

술루가 방아쇠를 당겼다. 

“둘. 그리고 뒤에 아마도 더.”  
“오른쪽에 넷.”  
“체콥.”

누군가의 팔이 어깨죽지를 아프게 잡아당겼다. 순식간에 술루와 커크 사이에 낀 채로 체콥은 이를 악물었다.

“총, 안전장치 풀고.”

술루의 목소리는 언제나처럼 평온하다. 상황실에서 듣던 목소리가 다시 한 번 겹쳐진다. 그는, 언제나 이런 상황에서 교신을 해 온 것일까.

“복도 끝 벽으로 가서 서 있어. 리시버 제대로 붙어있나 확인하고, 신호하면 조명탄 켜.”

등이 밀렸다. 넘어질 듯 달려갔다. 순간 빗소리가 거세지며 사위가 더욱 어두워졌다. 벽이, 닿지 않았다.

“.......!”

비명조차 지르지 못하고 체콥은 그 자리에 주저앉았다. 무언가, 손을 잡았다. 정확히는 팔목을. 장갑과 보호대의 사이. 얇은 한 겹의 천으로 가리워진, 맥이 요동치는 그 곳을. ‘좀비는 소리에 반응하니까’ 가까스로 떠올린 지식이 도움이 될지는 스스도로 알 수 없었다. 다만, 나오지 않는 목소리로 뻐끔거리며 가쁘게 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 언제나 침착하게, 교육받은 대로. 라고 하지만 순식간에 잡힌 팔에는 힘이 들어가지 않는다.

“체콥?”

리시버를 통해 저를 부르는 술루의 목소리가 들렸지만 얼어 붙은 듯 몸이 굳어 버렸다. 사냥의 기억. 그것은 우거진 풀숲에 몸을 숨기고 누워 먹이를 기다리는 것이었다. 숨소리와 기척까지 모든 것이 완벽하게 감춰진 그 안에서 체콥은 포식자였을 뿐 그 무엇도 자신을 위협하지 못했다. 하지만, 지금은.  
체콥의 팔을 거치대 삼아 느리게 일어난 좀비가 입을 벌렸다. 언제나 모니터링 해 왔던 존재지만 그것이 실제로 다가온 순간 분석은 사라지고 그저 나약한 공포만이 남아 온 정신을 뒤흔들었다. 악취. 썩어가는 고기의 불쾌한 냄새. 출발하기 전 농담처럼 병사들이 알려줬던 것. 냄새가 나면 달아나라고 했던 말. 그 모든 것들이 순식간에 체콥을 패닉으로 밀어넣었다. 단순한 시취라 생각했던 그것은 죽음의 냄새였다.  
제게 달려드는 것을 멍하니 바라보다 저도 모르게 잡히지 않은 쪽 팔을 내밀었다. 강하게 쥐어졌던 손이 풀려나며 동시에 으득, 하고는. 둔중한 통증이.

“체콥?”

다시 한 번 리시버에서 술루의 목소리가 울렸지만 대답할 엄두조차 내지 못하고 눈 앞의 좀비를 바라보았다. 인간의 모양을 하고 있지만 짐승의 울음소리를 내는 그것이, 턱이 부서져라 힘을 주고 있었다.

“이럴 줄 알았다니까.”

순간, 좀비의 머리가 꺾였다. 이어 바르작거리는 팔이 하나 사라진다. 무언가 부스러지는 소리. 짓밟는 소리. 군화의 무거운 굽이 바닥과 마찰하는 소리. 

“너 이러다 다치면 본즈가 우릴 가만 둘 것 같아?”

빠르게 속삭이며 커크가 체콥의 팔을 잡아당겼다. 기괴한 소리와 함께 좀비의 몸이, 정확히는 남은 상반신이 딸려왔다. 보호대를 문 머리는 여전히 그 힘을 풀지 않고 있다. 문드러져 뼈가 드러난 피부. 번들거리는 진물과 충혈된 눈. 잠시 망설이던 커크가 좀비의 머리를 잡았다. 물컹한 피부에 단단한 손가락이 파고든다. 밀리는대로 패이고 벗겨지는 좀비의 얼굴을 체콥은 넋을 잃고 바라보았다.

“풀어.”  
“네?”  
“보호대, 어서.”

답답하다는 듯 커크가 다른 팔로 거칠게 보호대를 잡아당겼다. 보호대 위로 눌리는 압박감이 커진다. 투욱, 하고. 무언가 으스러지는 소리. 그것이 좀비의 이빨이건 보호대의 표면인지 생각할 여유가 없었다. 장갑을 낀 손가락이 자꾸만 미끄러진다. 본즈가 몇 번이나 확인한 탓에 단단히 지어진 매듭은 쉽게 풀릴 생각이 없어 보였다. 장갑을 벗을 새도 없이, 쥐어 뜯듯 매듭을 잡아당겼다. 동시에 커크가 체콥의 몸을 끌어당겼다. 매듭 대신 이음매가 간신히 뜯겨나가며 가까스로 머리가 멀어졌다. 거칠게 그것을 집어 던진 커크가 발을 들어올렸다. 체콥은 저도 모르게 구역질을 했다.


End file.
